


Michael

by DJsaxby16



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Action, Adventure, Angst, F/F, Kalex Endgame, Love, Love denial, Saving the World, forces from the future, romantic kalex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-31 13:12:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13975854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJsaxby16/pseuds/DJsaxby16
Summary: As Kara and Alex are targeted by alien assassins, a mysterious savior, who appears to have all of Kara’s abilities, always comes to their aid. Little do either of them know that the fate of their future is at stake, and that this savior may be their only hope.





	1. Sentenced to Death

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome one and all to my new story. There a few things I wanna go over before we get started, this is a romantic Kalex fic. And I also wanna mention that Michael is not Mon-El, Mon-El isn’t even gonna be in this story. Just imagine he never landed. All righty, have fun and enjoy the show. 
> 
> Takes place during the ending of 2x06, after Maggie rejects Alex.

Alex came completely undone as Kara wrapped her arms around her. Alex had finally admitted her feelings for Maggie Sawyer, only to be rejected by the detective. While not being able to hold her tears back anymore, her adopted sister tried to comfort her.

“I felt so hu....hu...humiliated.”

“No, no.” Kara said while holding her “I'm proud of you.” She said softly. They weren't sure how long they stayed like that. Seconds, minutes, hours, it didn't matter. The only thing that mattered to Kara was making sure Alex was ok. That was until her superhearing picked a small ringing. Alex noticed this.

“Kara?” She asked wiping her tears off her face “Kara, what is it?” The ringing began growing louder over a matter of seconds until Kara realized that the ringing was heading straight for them.

“Get down!” Kara yelled as she pushed Alex to the floor. As fast as she could Kara picked up the very sofa they were just sitting on. With only a few split seconds, she coverd Alex’s body with her own while placing the couch over both of them. Not the best shield, but it would have to do. An explosion rocked the apartment as nearly the entire outer wall of Alex’s apartment was reduced to ash and splinters, leaving a giant gaping hole to the outside where their assailant waited for them. Throwing the couch off of them, Kara shot to her feet while Alex reached for her spare glock under her coffee table. Their assailant hovered outside via jet pack. The hulking creature wore metallic armor, held a large rifle like weapon, with a green scaled head to top off.

“Alex Danvers!” He shouted “Kara Zor-El! By the General’s orders, you have been sentenced to Death!”

He moved his weapon in Alex’s direction, but before he could fire, an ungodly Goliath like force in the form a twenty six year old woman slammed into his chest. Kara grabbed hold of him and flew them both to an empty train yard faster than a speeding bullet. Making sure that no one was around, she didn't bother changing into her Supergirl outfit. She made her first move to disable his jetpack. With a burst of super speed, Kara got behind him and shoved her hand through his pack, ripping out what looked like an important piece of equipment before he could even register what was happening. As his pack stared spasming, he threw it to the side, and it created a small explosion, completely evaporating. The alien turned to confront her, but was met with a hard jab to the face, knocking him to the ground. Kara knelt down and grabbed him by the collar of his armor.

“Who are you?!” Kara screamed at him. Her anger only fueled when she saw the sickly grin spread across his face. The creature reached up and grabbed Kara’s throat, a futile effort, or at least Kara thought. The burning from the creatures gloved hand was enough to make Kara loosen her grip and try to pull his hand away. But she felt her strength depleting and her throat tighten up more and more as his entire armor turned a familiar shade of green... Kryptonite.

“I am your death.” He said menacingly. He threw Kara to the side as she gripped throat, coughing violently. She felt a sharp kick to her sternum, pushing her away a few inches. Despite the pain she was now feeling, she wouldn’t let that her stop her. She climbed back to her feet and lunged back towards him. She swung strategically at his head, but he blocked every single one of her blows, the Kryptonite slowing her down. She managed one or two strikes before he countered back with a very strong haymaker to her face, before she could fall he grabbed her by her jacket and kneed her in the stomach before elbowing her in the back. She tried to climb back off the ground, but the radiation from the Kryptonite was only making her weaker. Kara watched as the alien pulled out a dagger with a glowing green blade, and stood over her “You will not take away our glory.” He raised his hand but two blue beams blasted through his wrist, he screamed violently as he backed away from Kara.

As he turned to see what struck him, he was met with an almost blinding white light. Kara watched as the light began consuming the creature, she heard him let out a very loud roar of anger as he was completely sucked into it. The light dimmed and Kara saw the source. In front of her stood another figure. Her savior appeared to be a man, he was draped completely in black, black pants, shirt, shoes, gloves, a long black trench coat, and a black ski mask to top it off. In his outstretched arm, he held what appeared to be a small glowing crystal, which he quickly disposed of into his pocket. Kara felt her strength returning as she got back to her feet.

“Who are you?” She asked the cloaked figure. When he didn’t respond, she decided to cheat and x-ray his mask. But she when she tried, she was stunned to find that her x-ray vision couldn’t penetrate it. “Who are you?!” She asked him again. He reamained silent, but suddenly Kara stood stunned as he launched himself into the air. After Kara’s shock shook off, she followed suit. The man put up a good chase, too good in fact. He flew just as fast as she could. She followed him as he turned a corner past a skyscraper, but when she thought she’d finally caught up with him, he was gone. Kara's look of confusion was almost comical, she used her enhanced vision to scope out the area, but it was hard to concentrate after the massive Kryptonite exposer. With no luck in finding her savior, she be lined it back to Alex’s apartment, where she was surprised to find J’onn and a few other DEO agents already there.

“Kara!” Alex yelled as she sprinted towards the Kryptonian. She hugged her sister almost inhumanly tight, then pulled back to see the signs of the skirmish she had just been through. “Are you ok?” Kara nodded her head.

“I’m fine.” Kara assured her “You guys got here fast.” She said to J’onn.

“We were already on our way.” He replied “What happened to the suspect?” He asked Kara. 

“He’s....he’s gone.” Kara replied hesitantly. Alex and J’onn looked confused.

“What do you mean gone?” Alex asked.

“I....” Kara let out a deep breath “I have absolutely no idea.”


	2. The New Guy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara meets the new guy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been so long, life and other story ideas got in the way, but I’m gonna try and dive right back in.

“What are you saying?” J’onn asked “it was some sort of portal?” 

“I don’t know what it was.” Kara replied “But he was completely consumed by it, then he vanished.” 

“What about the guy who saved you?” Alex asked “Did he say anything? Did he give any indication of who he was?” Kara shook her head. 

“Nothing, he just showed up, got rid of rocket man, and flew off.” Alex seemed frustrated. 

“Are you sure there was nothing else?” She asked exasperated. Kara stopped and thought for a moment. 

“You know...” Kara started remembering “there was something else. The blast that I saw, the one that ripped through his wrist, the beams were blue.” Alex’s eyes widened. 

“Beams?” She asked “As in plural?” Kara nodded her head. 

“Yea, there were two of them. They.... they looked like heat vision.” 

“Hey guys!” Winn called from the monitors “I’ve got it.” The three walked over to where Winn was waiting, as he appeared to have finally found footage of the fight between Kara and the aslant. “There was a traffic cam in the vicinity that was able to capture the whole thing.” The group looked up to the large screens as they saw the video footage of Kara’s fight. Alex visibly winced as she watched Kara’s beating, Kara responded by putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder. 

“That’s him!” Kara exclaimed as she saw her savior land behind her would be assassin. Just as Kara suspected, the beams she saw had indeed come from his eyes. They continued to watch as he pulled a glowing device from his pocket and the assassin disappeared into the light. 

“Agent Schott, can you get a closer look at what he’s holding?” J’onn asked Winn. 

“No, there’s some sort of interfereance on the item and it’s distorting the image when I try and zoom in. I can keep working on it, but I can’t make any promises.” Winn said going back to his keyboard. 

“J’onn” Alex said to the Martian “We have a whole other problem. The assailant knew exactly who we were. Our identities are compromised. I mean..... for God’s sake he knew where I lived.” Alex appeared to be getting a bit agitated.

“He didn’t know where you lived.” J’onn said to calm her down. “You’re tracking chip had been hacked.” Alex reflexively put her hand on her shoulder “Winn managed to deactivate it, but not before they managed to track you down to your apartment. That’s why we were on our way already.” Alex let out a deep sigh. 

“Ok, but what about the assassin? How did he have Kryptonite weapons? We gave it all to Superman. And what about this masked guardian angel of ours?” Alex started to ramble as J’onn held her by her shoulders. 

“Alex, these are all very good questions.” J’onn said softly “But none of them will be answered tonight.” J’onn let her go as she appeared to calm down. “Now, for the time being, your apartment isn’t safe. Do you have anywhere you can stay?” 

“She’ll stay with me.” Kara responded fairly quickly. Alex looked surprise. 

“Kara, you don’t-” 

“Alex, you’re staying with me. And there’s no point in arguing.” Kara said with determination. “That thing was looking for us both. It’s safer if we stay together from now on. Ok?” Alex let out an exasperated sigh as she nodded her head. 

“Ok” Alex replied, at this point, she didn’t even care, she just wanted to go to bed.

—————————————————————

Kara tried to act like everything was normal. And by “normal” she means having Snapper scream at her every five seconds. She never thought she’d see the day where she’d be nostalgic for Cat Grant’s yelling. But she took it in strive, despite the anxiety of last nights attack nagging her at the back of her mind. She was heading out of the office for lunch when she was suddenly called into James’ office. She still found it strange that her ex was now her boss, but they kept professional about it. 

“You wanted to see me?” She asked him as she stepped into his office. 

“Hey!” He responded after noticing her entrance “Winn told what happened, are you all right?” He asked, genuinely concerned. 

“Yea, yea we’re both fine.” Kara replied, itching to go. 

“I just wanted to make sure it was safe for you to be here right now.” Kara would have been annoyed at this statement if she hadn’t been wondering the same thing herself. But she wasn’t just going to hide in her apartment or the DEO. 

“James, I’m fine.” She assured him “Look Alex is waiting at Noonan’s I really have to get going.” James still wasn’t sure, but nodded his head in response, letting her go. Her mind was still in such a fog, that she failed to notice she was about to slam right into the man walking right in front oh her until there were papers all over the ground. “Oh God!” she said “I am so sorry!” She said hastily bending down to pick up the scattered sheets.  

“Oh no, it’s fine.” He said, bending down to help her. Kara looked up to see the man she slammed into. Her breath caught for a brief second as she looked him in the face. He was fairly handsome, she couldn’t deny that. He had a fair complexion that included, short brown hair that appeared to be neatly kept, a button up shirt and slacks, slight bit of fuzz growing on his face, and a pair of glasses almost identical to her own. He stared at her wide eyed for a moment, but went back to picking up the papers after fixing his glasses “I’m sorry, I wasn’t looking where I was going, it was completely my fault.” Kara let out a chuckle. 

“Well apology accepted then.” She nodded her head and turned to head out.

“Hey, you’re Kara Danvers, right?” She turned back around to face him. 

“Yes I am...” she said slightly on her guard. 

“That’s really cool, I’ve been reading your work, you’re a really good reporter.” Kara may have felt a sense of accomplishment. 

“Well thank you. I didn’t think anyone read any of my stories.” The man offered his hand. 

“I’m Michael, Michael Smith.” Kara shook his hand “I’m new here.” 

“Really? How are you liking it so far?” 

“It’s different, that’s for sure.”

“Ah, first time in National City?” Michael nodded his head. 

“Something like that.” 

“Well it was nice to meet you Michael, but I’m in a bit of a hurry.” She said trying not to sound rude. 

“Oh yea, no no it’s ok.” Kara smiled and turned away, but stopped in her tracks and turned back towards him.

“Hey Michael?” He turned back to her.

“Yes?” 

“This is gonna sound really weird, but I have to ask, have we ever met before?” He seemed a bit confused as he straightened his glasses again.

“Um, no I don’t think so.”

“I’m sorry, it’s just.... you look really familiar.” Kara still wasn’t convinced. “Are you sure we’ve never met?” Michael smiled back.

“Oh I think I’d remember meeting a girl as pretty as you are.” Kara raised her eyebrow “But not like that, I mean you are very pretty, but I wouldn’t be with you like that... Not that there’s something with you, it’s me, I have a fiancé.” Kara stared at him trying very hard not to laugh “Yea, I think I’ll just go this way.” He turned and walked away, but not before Kara heard him mutter under his breath “Real smooth.” 

—————————————————————

Kara walked into Noonan’s and spotted Alex sitting by herself, looking tired. Alex spotted her as well and Kara walked over to the table and sat across from the agent. 

“Hey” Alex said. 

“Hey” Kara replied “Any news?” Alex sighed. 

“Winn is still working on the video but isn’t getting much. There haven’t been any attacks or threats in the city all day. And we still can’t find anything on the alien or the guy who saved you.” Alex definitely seemed more sullen than usual, which was worrying Kara. 

“Hey” Kara held Alex’s hand “Are you ok?” Alex looked down and moved her hand out of Kara’s grip.

“Yea, yea I’m fine.” Like Kara was supposed to believe that. 

“Alex, it’s me. You can talk to me.” Alex still wasn’t sure “Was the air mattress uncomfortable?” Kara asked, trying to lighten the mood, even earning a smile from the agent. 

“No, the air mattress was perfectly fine.” 

“Are you sure? Cause I told you you can have the bed.” 

“No Kara, it’s not.... it’s not that.” 

“Well What is then?” Kara didn’t mean to sound assertive, but she usually had to try harder when it came to Alex “Please, you’re scareing me.” Alex still looked reserved “Is it Maggie?” Alex scoffed at that question. 

“No, it is definitely not that.” Alex decided to just come clean since it was clear that Kara wasn’t backing down. “He came to my home, Kara.” Kara looked confused “I mean he actually came to my apartment and attacked me in my home. I mean..... for years I’ve always kept my work life away from my home life. Work was Work and my home was home. And now it just feels like that’s been taken away from me. It just feels so.....invasive.” Now it all made sense to Kara. 

“Hey” Kara put her hand on Alex’s shoulder “We are gonna figure this out, ok?” Alex still seemed unsure “I promise we’re gonna figure it out, we’re gonna find these guys, then you’ll have your own place back, and I won’t have to put up with your snoring anymore.” Alex looked offended. 

“I do not snore!” Alex said defensively. 

“Don’t worry, it’s cute.” Alex just looked annoyed now. But even she couldn’t stay mad at the sunny Danvers smile, so Alex decided to change the topic. 

“So how’s work?” Kara sighed hard “That fun huh?” 

“Do you think anyone would notice if I flinged Snapper into the sun?” Alex could always appreciate a little dark humor. 

“Anything else besides the wrath of Carr?” Kara thought back to her encounter with Michael. 

“Actually...” Alex was listening, anything to get her mind off recent events. “There was this guy.” Alex snickered. 

“And here we go.” She said teasingly. 

“Ha Ha” Kara replied sarcastically “It’s not like that, he’s engaged.” she explained “This is gonna sound weird, but I swear I have seen him somewhere before.” Alex was actually interested. 

“Was he somebody we knew back in Midvale?” Kara shook her head. 

“I don’t think so. Do you know anybody named Michael Smith?” Alex thought for a second. 

“No, not off the top of my head.” Kara shook her head again. 

“I don’t know, maybe I’m just hallucinating.” Kara tried to shake it off. 

“Or you’re just hungry.” Alex teased “Don’t worry, I already ordered for us.” Kara didn’t mind that at all. 

“I knew there was a reason I liked you.” Alex smiled back at the comment, but became concerned when she saw the expression on Kara’s face as she looked at the television.

“Can you turn that up?” Kara asked the man behind the counter. Alex turned to the screen to see what appeared to be an alien attacking people at the National City Pier by the beach. 

“ _Supergirl!!!_ ” He yelled out “ _Bring me Supergirl!!!!_ ” Alex turned back to Kara. 

“So much for no attacks.”

—————————————————————

“Supergirl!” The alien continued to scream out “I know you can hear me!” The crowds were running away. All of the concession stands and rides on the pier were evacuated, all except for the people on the Farris wheel. DEO agent’s had cut him off, so he seemed to have nowhere to go. 

“What do you want?” One of the commanding officers asked the alien. 

“I want Supergirl!” He roared enraged, blasting a ray from a weapon attached to his wrist at a concession stand,  incinerating it. “I want her here now!” And not a few seconds later, he got wish. Supergirl landed in front of him carrying Alex with her. Alex drew her weapon as she and the other DEO agents focused on the creature before them. He stood at least six feet, white complexion with black sunken eyes and lips, a completely bald head, and dressed in what appeared to be a tactical suit. 

“Fine, you want me, here I am.” And it that one moment, the alien’s entire deminer seemed to change. Instead of seeming angry and ravage, he became calm and collected and stood up right and.... almost proper. 

“Kara Zor-El” he said very calmly, Kara’s eyes widening “And Alex Danvers.” This got Alex’s attention. “I was hoping the both of you would be here.” Alex  unintentionally but reflexively moves and stood next to Kara. “I apologize for the theatrics, but it seemed to be the only way to ensure your arrival.” Something about his calmness was making the both of them very uneasy. 

“Who are you?” Alex asked, he actually chuckled at her tough demeanor. 

“I am Colonel Dak-Nar, Commander of the Hoard, Scurge of the Faroxion Galaxies, destroyer of Walnaria.” Alex was about to address him, but Kara spoke first.

“How.... how are you hear?” Asked Kara with a shakiness in her voice, Alex turned towards her sister. But when she saw her face, she saw what appeared to be a mixture of fear and terror. Dak-Nar only smiled. 

“I’m here to finish what my subordinate failed to achieve.” They both looked at each other, then back to the alien standing in front of him. 

“The alien that attacked us last night, you sent him?” Alex asked him. He still only smiled. 

“No, no, it was the General who sent him. But he failed us.” 

“So what? You decided to get your hands dirty for once?” Kara asked furiously now, which confused Alex “And since when do you take orders from anyone?” Dak-Nar only laughed at Kara. 

“Oh child, you misunderstand. When it was learned that Quineck failed, he didn’t have to order me to destroy you, I volunteered.” Alex kept her gun trained on him. 

“Well you’re out manned and out gunned, you’ve got nowhere to run.” Dak-Nar only shook his head. 

“It’s strange seeing the both of you so young and so..... naive.” He then causally pressed a button on his other wrist device, activating two devices behind them. One attached to the pier rail next to them, the other one on the rail on the other side of the pier. Before they could even register what was happening, a purple field completely cut them off from the other agents. It was a trap. Kara zoomed towards him, but as she threw her first punch, it was parried and she was thrown to the side.

Alex opted to shoot him instead, but another force field from his other wrist blocked the bullets. Before Alex could reload, the kinetic energy from the field flew towards her and slammed her hard into the field. As Kara became less disoriented, she ran to Alex’s unconscious side. Nothing seemed to be broken, but it didn’t stop the rage that built in Kara. But as she got up to face him again, she was hit with a blast from his wrist ray. 

She immediately began to feel her insides burning within as she saw her vains turn a sickly shade of bright green, she could tell right away that it was indeed Kryptonite. 

“I do wish I didn’t have to resort to such methods. I prefer the slow death myself, but desperate times call for desperate measures.” Kara tried to get up from her spot, but all she could feel was the radiation flowing through her, making it almost impossible to move. 

“Why...” Kara asked weakly “Why are you doing this?” Dak-Nar looked at her with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes. He walked over to her and kneeled down. 

“You robbed us of our victory” Kara didn’t understand “and I cannot let that happen.” He got up and walked away from her and readied his weapon. “Now who shall be first?” He asked, tormenting her “You?” He pointed the ray at her, but then smiled menacingly “Or perhaps the woman you love?” He moves the ray from Kara’s direction to Alex’s. Kara tried desperately to move as Alex was still unconscious. 

“No! Please!” Kara begged, but she could only watch as he blasted the sickly green beam towards Alex.

It was almost as if time itself slowed down as she silently prayed to Rao that he would somehow spare Alex’s life. And while she didn’t necessarily believe in miracles, one appeared in the from of her savior from last night. As the masked trenchcoted figure landed in front of Alex, he extend his arm and a metal shield formed, blocking the blast from Dak-Nar’s ray. Kara watched as the man stood his ground and protected Alex. Dak-Nar stopped shooting to look at the figure. Her savior moved the shield and looked Dak-Nar in the eye. 

“Why don’t you pick on someone your own size?” He asked the alien with a deep, almost synthesized, sounding voice.

“You...” the alien growled with absolute hatred.

He quickly turned the weapon on Kara, but her savior whooshed over to her side, blocking the oncoming Kryptonite blast. And when the blast stopped, Kara watched with almost amazement as he blasted two blue beams from his eyes hitting Dak-Nar square in the chest, knocking him several feet on to his back. As his shield dissasembled, he turned and crouched down to the Kryptonian. 

“Kara? Kara, are you ok?” She looked down and saw that her veins began to stop glowing and she could slowly feel her strength returning. 

“It’s.... it’s you.” She said weakly as she sat back up. But they both heard growls of both anger and pain as they saw Dak-Nar pick himself up off the ground. The masked man helped Kara to her feet.

“Kara, listen to me, you take Alex and get out of here. I’ll take care of him.” He turned but Kara pulled him back. 

“I’m not going anywhere until you explain what’s going on.” Her savior pulled her hand off of his arm

“Kara, there isn’t time to argue. When you see your window, run!” Her savior quickly moved in Dak-Nar’s direction, approaching the angered alien at regular speed. 

“You will not deny me this!” He screamed at the top of his lungs. 

“You want them? You gotta go through me first.” The savior replied coldly. Dak-Nar wasted no time and lunged straight for him. 

Dak-Nar threw the first punch, though a poor move as the masked hero grabbed the Colonel’s arm and the first thing he did was place a small circular disk on to his wrist cannon which immediately starting short circuiting the weapon. He angrily ripped off the weapon and threw it onto the ground. 

“You wish to fight with honor?” Dak-Nar asked “I can respect that.” The savior crouched into a fighting position. 

“After you.” 

—————————————————————

“Alex? Alex?” Kara asked as she shook her unconscious sister. Alex groaned as she started regaining consciousness.

“Kara?” It took maybe two seconds for Alex to come back to her senses as she immediately shot back up to her feet. “What happened?” Kara awkwardly pointed her finger the other direction. Alex turnered to see Dak-Nar and Kara’s savior duking it out.

From blocked jab, to the knee to the gut, and a flawless spin kick to Dak-Nar’s head, it’s clear that her savior knew what he was doing. As they watched in fascination, they saw as the savior grabbed a hold of Dak-Nar’s other wrist, brutally kicked his knee, and harshly head butted the other alien, leaving him disoriented and in pain. He then pressed a button on the alien’s other wrist device and the field dehind them dissipated. 

“Go!” The savior screamed, Kara forced Alex to go with the other agents, but Kara quickly sped over to her savior “I told you go.” He said annoyed. 

“And I’m not going anywhere till I get some answers.” Kara threw back at him. But they both were interrupted by Dak-Nar slowly laughing at the both of them.

“It truly is remarkable how a pathetic race as the humans can make even the most advanced species as petty as they are.” Which earned him a swift kick to the ribs by the savior.

“Hey!” Kara said “He’s had enough.” Though unfortunately, that one solitary moment of kindness from Kara gave Dak-Nat the window he needed as he pressed another button on his wrist device. Two explosions filled the air as Kara and her savior looked in horror as the two front support beams of the Ferris wheel fell to the ground in a heap of smoak. The people trapped on the ride began screaming in terror as the wheel began to tip forward. In a blur, both Kara and her savior flew up to the wheel and grasped it, pushing it back into its balanced position. “We have to get these people off!” Supergirl yelled at her savior.  

“There isn’t time!” He replied, he looked down to see the condition of the beams, then looked next to Kara. “Listen to me, I can fix them, but I need you to hold the wheel as steady as you can.” Kara wasn’t sure if she could as she was still recovering from the Kryptonite blast. But all it took was one look in front of her, seeing the eyes of terrified civilians, young couples, families, and a little girl wrapped in her mother’s arms for her to turn and look at her savior. 

“Hurry!” She said to him. The wheel became noticeably heavier as he let go, but Kara pulled in every ounce willpower she had left in her body to hold the wheel in place. 

The savior quickly flew down to the first severed metal beam and got to work. Using his speed, he bent the first two ends back into place, leaving them alligned as they originally were. Thankfully the blast was very concentrated, leaving only a gaping chunk missing from the both of them, the beams themselves remaining intact. It makes what he’s about to do much easier. From another pack in his belt, he removed a larger circular device, with another smaller circular object attached to its side. Placing the object on the top beam, he pulled the smaller disk from its place, a chord now connecting the two, and placed it on the lower beam. And as quickly as the eye could see, the beam started glowing and the gap in between them began to quickly reform itself, as if nothing had happened. Before he knew it, the first beam was as good as new. After quickly removing the device, he rushed over to the second severed beam and repeated the process.

Kara watched carefully as she saw him fix the beams. Then when he finished, she slowly released the wheel, and it stayed perfectly intact, they were both rewarded by sounds of thunderous applause from the civilians on the ride. But they weren’t out of the woods yet. She turned to where they had left Dak-Nar to see that he had vanished, though a quick X-Ray led her to his whereabouts as he was hiding below the docks. 

Panting harshly and trying to toughen out his injuries, he stopped when he his low held head saw a pair of red boots land in front of him. He looked to see Kara standing in front of him, less friendly looking than before. 

“You’re coming with me.” Kara reached for him, but winced back when Dak-Nar pulled out a Kryptonite dagger and slashed Kara’s forehand. She stood back, wincing at her arm. 

“I will die, before I ever let you lock me away. I am the commander of the Hoard, I am the scurge of the Faroxian galaxies! I will not be put in a cage!!!” As he was about to lunge at Kara, the blinding light from last night appeared next to Dak-Nar  “No! NO!!!!” He screamed as he was sucked into the light. It dimmed again as Kara saw her savior holding the glowing object and then put it into his pocket. 

“He talked too much.” Kara and her savior were now alone once again. 

“What did you do to him?” She asked. 

“I put him somewhere he couldn’t hurt anyone else. You’re welcome, by the way.” He said trying to move past her, but Kara firmly put her hand on his chest, stopping him. 

“Who the hell are you?” She asked angrily “What the hell is going on?!” She yelled this time, her frustration getting to her. He forcibly removed her hand from his chest and shoved her back. 

“Listen to me, I’m trying to help you. I’m the good guy.” He tried to reason “And I’m sorry, but that’s all I can tell you.” And before Kara could say anything else, her savior zoomed past her and took to the sky. Kara wasn’t gonna lose him twice.

She followed suit, pushing back the exhaustion, pushing herself farther than she would on a normal basis. She was not going to let this man get away again, she swore it. 

“Help!” She heard someone scream down below “Someone help!” she heard him scream again. She looked back in the direction her savior was heading, but heard the man’s cries for help again. She sighed deeply. 

“Of course” she muttered to herself. Despite how much she wanted to chase this man down, she wasn’t going to let it derelict her duties as a hero. She sped down to the direction of the man crying for help and found him laying on the ground of an alleyway coughing violently. 

“Are you ok?” She reached down to help him up and came face to face with none other than Michael Smith, the new CatCo employee she had met earlier. He eyes went wide as saucers.

“Supergirl! Oh wow!” He said amazed as he stood up. He looked pretty roughed up. His shirt was messed up and untucked, his glasses had been flung off, his nose was bleeding, and his pants had dirt stains on them. “Yea, yea I’m fine.” he said reaching down for his glasses and putting them on.

“What happened?” She asked. He clutched his side and wiped the blood out from under his nose. 

“It was my lunch break, someone told me this was the best place to get pizza in the neighborhood” he said indicating to the diner next to them “next thing I know, some guy with a gun shoves me into the alley, then proceeded to beat on me when he saw I used the last of my cash to tip my server.” Supergirl scanned the area. 

“Did you see where he went?” He shook his head. 

“No, he ran when he heard a police siren.” He responded “Listen I’m really sorry I called you for nothing.” He apologized. “It’s my first time in National City. I guess I should’ve been more careful.” 

“Do you need any help?” Kara asked sympathetically. 

“No it’s ok, I should probably...” he frantically looked at his watch “Crap! I gotta get back to work!” He said frantically, but Kara held on to him. 

“I think you should probably go see a doctor.” He shook his head violently and pulled out of her grasp. 

“No, it’s my first day at CatCo, I have to go back now!” He said frantically, running straight into a trash can, falling over the bin with a loud thud. But he got back up holding his knee. “I’m ok! I’m ok!” Then he took off down the street. 

Kara let out a deep sigh, launching back up into the sky. She immediately started scanning the area, but she knew it was pointless. She already knew it, her savior was long gone. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yea I know you might have to suspend your disbelief a little on the Ferris wheel, even I had to, but I hope you all enjoyed!


	3. He’s a what?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They discover where these assassins are coming from.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanna go ahead and point this out before the story gets any further. I’m going to try and follow season two as much as possible, but there may be some changes and alterations. Some stuff may flat out be left out (like Mon-El and the entire Daxamite plot). So if something is different than it is in the episode, or left out, it’s intentional.

“He’s a Kryptonian.” Kara stated “He has to be.” She said pacing around the DEO control center. 

“Are you sure?” Asked J’onn. 

“Strength, speed, flight, heat vision, there’s nothing else he could be.” Kara replied “He has to be from Krypton.” Alex was of course still suspicious. 

“How would he know us? Could he be one of Non and Astra’s soldiers?” She asked the Martian. 

“I’ll call Director Lane.” J’onn walked off to call the director of the desert base. 

“Well, he’s definitely trained.” Winn said as he watched the footage of the fight on the monitor. Kara watched the footage, but then thought of something. 

“Winn run the footage back to when he landed.” Winn ran it back to the moment “Pause right there.” Winn paused it as their savior’s shield formed on his arm “I’ve seen that shield before.” She grabbed her phone and pulled up news footage of the new vigilante that’s been running around lately. And her hunch was correct. “Look at that.” She showed Alex the image on her face phone “It’s the exact same shield.” Alex agreed, it was completely identical. 

“But I thought Guardian was a human.” Alex questioned. 

“Yea, he is.” Kara replied “But this can’t be a coincidence.” Of course neither of them noticed Winn becoming very nervous all of a sudden.  

“Ummm, can you guys excuse me for a second?” Winn asked “I need to go make a phone call.” He walked away before either of them could respond. But they didn’t have time to worry as J’onn walked back in. 

“I spoke to Lucy, Non and all the Kryptonian soldiers are accounted for.” He told them. They both sighed. 

“Ok, well this guy clearly knows us. Why else would he be trying to save us?” Kara asked. 

“More importantly, why are we being targeted?” Alex asked “I mean, Supergirl  being targeted I can understand, no offense” 

“None taken.” Kara replied 

“But Alex and Kara? That doesn’t make sense.”

“Assuming it’s personal.” J’onn portend out.

“They came to my apartment, they attacked in a public area to draw us both out.” Alex interjected “It definitely feels personal.” J’onn turned to Winn’s station. 

“Agent Sch-” He saw that Winn had gone. “Where did he go?” Winn came running back not half a second later.

“Sorry, sorry, I’m back.” He said breathlessly “What do you need?” He asked sitting back at his station. 

“What have you found on the assassins?” J’onn asked. 

“Well I still haven’t found anything on the first perp.” He explained “But I have found more than enough on the second.” He typed some more and an image appeared on the screen. It appeared to be a sketching of a battle. It illustrated an attacking force, apparently being the victor against a losing army, and on a pedistol appeared to be none other than Dak-Nar himself. “Colonel Dak-Nar, Commander of The Hoard, also known by many as-” 

“The Scurge of the Faroxian Galaxies.” Kara finished, everyone looked at her 

“Wait, you know this guy?” Winn asked.

“He was one of the most decorated military leaders of Walnaria. But he was exiled after he lost a crucial battle during the Galgodin war. He spent years forming his own private army he called the Hoard, which he used to destroy Walnaria. After that, he went from planet to planet destroying everything he could. And not just in the Faroxian galaxies. Eventually, he found his way to Krypton, attacking Daxam as well. It was the only time in our planet’s history that Krypton and Daxam joined forces. They eventually managed to create a breach to another demension, a pocket dimension with no othet apparent life forms, and they were able to trap Dak-Nar and his army there..... that was two hundred years ago.” Kara finished, and everyone looked stunned. 

“How do you know all this?” Alex asked. 

“It’s required to learn in every history of Krypton class. There wasn’t a Kryptonian or Daxamite alive that didn’t know that story.” Kara explained. 

“So that means he escaped from the other dimension.” J’onn stated, Kara shook her head in response. 

“It’s not that simple.” Kara explained “It wasn’t just a pocket dimension, it was-”

”The Phantom Zone.” A voice finished behind her. Everyone turned to find that Superman had arrived. 

“Clark?” Kara asked in surprise, not expecting to see her cousin. 

“Kara.” Clark didn’t hesitate as he walked up and engulfed Kara in a big hug “I’m so sorry, there was a volcano in Brazil, I’ve been there for days, I just heard about everything.” He explained in a rush “Are you ok?” 

“Yea, yea I’m ok.” Kara replied “We’re both ok.” 

“I hope you don’t mind me calling him.” J’onn said “I figured we could use all the help we could get.” Kara and Alex nodded in agreement. But they weren’t done talking yet. 

“What do you mean it was the Phantom Zone?” Alex asked “I thought it hadn’t been discovered for years after that.” 

“Officially, yes, once Dak-Nar and his army were sent through, they left it alone until my father re-discovered it. Once they knew how to properly use it, they decided to make it a prison.” Clark explained. 

“So that means that Dak-Nar and his army were the very first prisoners there.” Winn stated, Clark nodded his head. 

“And there’s more.” He pulled out what appeared to be a flash drive, and walked over to Winn’s station, inserting it into the computer. “I had J’onn send me the footage of the alien that attacked you guys last night, and I ran it through the fortress’s data base.” An image that appeared to be a mugshot appeared on the large monitor, and Kara and Alex recognized the reptilian head in a nanosecond. 

“That’s him, that’s the one that attacked us.” Kara said to her cousin. 

“His name is Quineck.” Clark replied “He’s an assassin who was imprisoned in the Phantom Zone for murdering three high ranking Kryptonian officials.” What had hoped to have been answers, had now only produced more questions.  

“We’re being targeted by Phantom Zone escapees?” Alex asked “Is escapeing from there even possible?” 

“There is a backdoor that was created incase a memeber of the house of El became trapped there.” Clark explained “But it can only be opened by someone from our bloodline.” Alex let out a deep sigh. 

“Is there any other way they could have escaped?” Clark was not looking forward to explaining this part. 

“That’s just it.... They didn’t escape.” As if everyone couldn’t be more confused. “The fortress’ computer monitors the Phantom Zone twenty four-seven. If there are any breaches or escapes, I’m instantly alerted about it. And it also keeps tabs of every single life form in there as well. I checked it before coming here, both Dak-Nar and Quineck are still there, they haven’t left or been anywhere else in the times they attacked you.” Alex let out a very deep sigh. 

“So we’ve been attacked by one of the most infamous warlords in history and an assassin, both from the Phantom Zone, both somehow still in the Phantom Zone, and both somehow knowing about who we are, and we still don’t know why they’re trying to kill us!” Alex inadvertently shouted as the stress was starting to get to her. 

“Don’t forget about the Kryptonian in a trench coat and ski mask popping up to save you every time.” Winn interjected. Alex glared at him.  

“Thank you Winn.” She replied sharply at him. 

“He’s got a point though.” Clark said “Do you have any idea who this guy could be?” Kara shook her head. 

“I was hoping you might know something.” Clark shook his head as well.” 

“I checked global surveillance for any Kryptonian vessels or anything out of the ordinary, nothing so far.” Clark replied “Did he say anything about who he was?” 

“Well he addressed me by my name.” Kara started “And there was something else.” Kara pulled out her phone and showed her cousin the picture of Guardian “He used that shield during our fight with Dak-Nar.” Kara explained further “And he’s using some kind of device to send these assassins somewhere. He said he was sending them somewhere where they couldn’t hurt anybody else......” It just now donned on Kara how dense she could really be as she and her cousin shared a wide eyed stare in realization. 

“Ah!” Winn exclaimed as he received a notification on his computer “It’s ready.” Everyone gathered around him. 

“What is?” Alex asked. 

“Well since I had alot of trouble getting anything from the camera footage, I put it through an image-” 

“Winn, please just skip the techno babble.” Alex pleaded. Winn looked slightly hurt, but understanding. 

“I’ve got a clear image of what he’s holding now.” They all looked up to the monitor as the object had been cleared of the light and was now completely visible to them. Both Kara and Clark’s suspicions were confirmed as they object appeared to be a crystal in the shape of their family’s crest. 

“The Crystal of El.” Clark said. The others looked confused. 

“What is it?” Alex asked. Clark seemed very worried, but answered her question. 

“It’s a device my father created. It’s main use is to be a weapon against Phantoms from the Phantom Zone.” He explained “And it can send people to the Phantom Zone itself.” He continued explaining.

“How could he have that?” J’onn asked, Clark really seemed concerned now. 

“He can’t have it, it’s in the Fortress. I saw it this morning!” Clark exclaimed, being drawn into the cesspool of confusion that had already consumed everyone else. “Not to mention I would’ve been alerted to any new prisoners in the Phantom Zone.” 

“And there’s this General person they keep talking about.” Kara pointed out, Clark turned towards her.

“General?” He askes, Kara nodded.

“Both of them said they’re working for someone called the General.” Kara explained, again everyone was stumped. 

“Ok, we’re getting more questions then answers here.” Alex said, annoyed “I say our best chance at figuring this all out is to find this other Kryptonian.” 

“How?” Kara asked “It’s not like we can just wait around for another attack.” Winn begged to differ. 

“Hey guys!” he called out to the group from his computer. 

“What is it? Kara asked. 

“Another attack.” He replied. Kara let out a deeply frustrated sigh. 

“Where?” She asked. 

“Parking lot at National Plaza Mall, there are two of them this time. One is screaming for Supergirl.” He explained. 

“All right lets go.” Alex said, but J’onn stopped her in her tracks. 

“The both of you aren’t going anywhere.” 

“What?” They both said in unison. 

“You’ve already almost died twice, they know your identities, your weaknesses, until we know what we’re up against, you’re both being confined to the DEO.” Both their mouths hung open. 

“What are you just gonna old us prisoner here?” Kara asked. 

“If need be, yes.” J’onn replied without a hint of doubt. “Mobilize a team, get down there now.” J’onn said to one of the agents. Alex grabbed his shoulder. 

“J’onn wait.” he turned back to face her. “They’re targeting us.” Alex tried to explain “If we don’t face them, we don’t know what will happen or how they might retaliate.” 

“And if you do face them, you might not live to see what will happen.” J’onn countered, she tried to argue some more, but was cut off by the Martian “It’s a done deal Alex, it’s too big of a risk.” He said sternly. He couldn’t bare the thought of losing either one of them and he almost came too close twice within twenty four hours. Alex let out a deep breath, looking at her feet. 

“At least let Kara go.” She pleaded, Kara seemed surprised while J’onn seemed conflicted. “Look she’s stronger, faster, and has a better chance at going up against these things than any of us. Please, just let Kara do this. I promise I’ll stay behind.” J’onn looked at her sternly, then back at Kara, and finally let out a deep breath. Even he could never truly say no to Alex. 

“Fine, but you’re not going out there alone.” He said to Kara. 

“She won’t.” Clark replied, Kara turned next to him. 

“Are you sure?” She asked. Clark shrugged his shoulders. 

“I’m here, might as well make myself useful.” He said with his trademark smile. Alex walked up to them both. 

“I also have something that might help.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to get this out, but life happens.


	4. A Kryptonian Gladiator match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nothing like some good ole action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t expect any big revelations or anything like that, I just love a good fight scene.

“Where are they?” The larger alien asked the female humanoid standing next to him. 

“Patience Maldon, they’ll be here any second now.” She assured her associate. As if on cue, she heard two sets of feet landing behind them. “We were wondering when you would show yours-” she stopped mid sentence as she turned to see Kara and Clark standing side by side, this time both wearing the Kryptonite shields Winn had developed for them.  

“Sorry for the wait, traffic was murder.” Kara replied, observing the two assailants. One human looking female with a long black coat, a sword in a scabbed at her side, dark jet black hair wrapped in a ponytail, a cloth covering her mouth, and very crystal clear blue eyes. Her accomplice was not so attractive. Standing at roughly eight to nine feet tall, light brown skin tone, balled head covered in bumps, and frankly, a face resembling that of a warthog. 

“Kal-El?” The woman asked in confusion “We were under the impression that you would be joined by Alex Danvers.” She said to Kara. 

“Well we felt like switching up a little.” Kara replied sarcastically. 

“Don’t worry, I’m just a temp.” Clark also replied sarcastically. Though he felt uneasy as he was addressed by his Kryptonian name. The woman sighed deeply. 

“A problem for another time then.” She said coldly “No matter, we still have you.” She said to Kara. 

“There’s no chance you could just tell us why you guys are trying to kill me and my sister, is there?” Kara asked. The woman looked confused. 

“Your sister?” Then her eyes went a bit wider “Oh yes, your sister indeed.” She said comically. 

“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” Kara asked back. But the woman brushed her off. 

“We’ve wasted enough time. Maldon?” She said to the beast of a man standing next to her. Kara and Clark readied themselves for an attack, but what they weren’t prepared for was the ear piercing screech that came from the larger alien. 

Kara and Clark fell to their knees as the sound began pericing their ear drums. They tried covering their ears, but it did no good. As they laid in pain, they watched as the entire area around them began to shake, windows broke, and cries of pain and agony from surrounding civilians could he heard throughout. Though as it began, it suddenly stopped. Kara moved her hands to find blood that had been dripping out of her ears, and Clark was no better. 

“Maldon was once a former test subject of the Kryptonian science guild. They tried to make him into a weapon, unfortunately for them, it worked.” The woman began explaining to the downed superheros. But before she could go on, she was interrupted by the sound of gunfire as one lone policeman was firing his sidearm at the woman. The bullets bounced off of her like they were nothing. 

“Run!” Kara screamed at him as his gun ran out. But it was too late, as to her horror, the woman blasted two blue beams from her eyes at the officer, killing him instantly. 

“What a rude planet this is.” The woman said coldly. Kara turned back towards her. 

“You’re a Kryptonian?” Kara asked. 

“Yes, Kara, I am.” the woman replied, she grabbed Kara by her throat and held in her up above her, ripping the shield from her chest. "And we are tired of these pesky games. You are going to die tonight, Kara Zor-El, and we will find Alex Danvers and send her with you. I swear it before Rao himself." The woman said with nothing but pure venom. Kara didn't know who this woman was, or why she wanted her dead so much, but one thing was certain, she had crossed a line when she threatened Alex. This woman could threaten and beat on Kara as much as she wanted, but not even Rao could have helped her when she mentioned Alex.

Kara, ignited with a new fire of rage, grabbed the hand that the woman had on her throat and forcefully pulled it off of her. One swift punch to the woman’s chest sent her flying down the street. Her associate made a move to lunge towards Kara, but was sucker punched next by Clark, then kicked in the front by the superhero, knocking him to the ground. The creature balled up his fist, but instead of punching him, he blasted what a appeared to be a powerful sound wave at the man of steel. Pushing him several feet away. He next tried to strike Kara, blasting identical sound waves, but she was able to dodge them, unfortunately one of the blasts stuck a car and sent it flying. 

Kara looked in the direction of the sailing vehicle, and saw that lying in its trajectory was an unconscious civilian. As her world slowed down, as she was ready to run to the civilian, someone beat her to the punch. Her black cloaked savior ran down the street and made it to the civilian in time to catch the flying car before it could crush her. Though as she had her attention on her savior’s sudden arrival, she failed to notice Maldon ready to strike her from behind, but before he could do so, an even larger sound blast knocked him away as Clark unlshed a powerful thunderclap at the other alien. Kara turned to her cousin. 

“Are you ok?” She asked the other Kryptonian. Clark nodded his head. 

“I’m fine, you?” 

“I’ve been better.” She repleid. After whooshing the civilian to safety, Kara’s savior ran up to her. “You’re late.” She said to him. 

“I was preoccupied.” He replied “Where’s Alex?” He asked with concern, which surprised Kara.

“She’s safe.” Kara assured him. He let out what appeared to a small sigh of relief. But they didn’t have time to catch up as they noticed the Kryptonian woman was stirring Maldon back up. 

“Here, take these.” The savior handed both Kara and Clark two bracelets, Black with a glowing blue center piece. 

“What are these?” Clark asked him. 

“They create an absorbent field that’ll dampen out his sound waves. It’ll be loud, but it won’t hurt you.” Normally the two Kryptonians would be more defensive, but as they were pressed for time, they decided to act on a little faith and put on the bracelets. 

“We’re not done here!” They all heard the woman shout to them as she and Maldon glared at them. 

“Listen, it’ll take the both of you to take him down. I can hold her off.” The savior explained to the heroes. Kara still looked suspicious “Kara, please trust me.” He begged the hero, so Kara decided to test this trust. 

“Fine, then give us the crystal.” Though his face was masked, he eyes with wide. “Trust goes both ways, you want us to trust you, then give us the crystal.” Her savior hesitated for a second, but then reached into his pocket and pulled out an object, placing it in Kara’s hand. She looked down and saw the blue crystal with their family’s crest carved onto it.

“Word of advice, go for the jaw, the nerve that gives him his screech is there.” He quickly informed the heroes. 

Kara faced her savior again and nodded her head to him, her and Clark disappeared and charged Maldon whilst the woman walked towards him. 

“It really is you? Isn’t it?” The masked woman asked the masked savior. 

“You didn’t think I’d just sit back and let you kill them, did you?” He replied. The woman angrily pulled her sword from her scabbard and pointed the blade at the savior. 

“You are done meddling with our plans.” The woman said coldly. The savior reached behind his coat and pulled out a sword hilt with a shining silver blade extending from it. 

“Then how bout you try and stop me?” The woman let out an inhuman roar and lunged towards the savior, colliding their blades together. 

—————————————————————

Kara and Clark had their hands full. The first thing that Maldon did was let out one of of his screeches, as the cousins were quick to cover their ears again, they felt no pain, and no weakness, the bracelets worked and the screech was now nothing more than a loud noise to them. Which made it all the more easier when both their fists collided with his face, slamming right into the creature’s jaw.

Maldon screamed in pain as he could feel the nerve being severed by the intense blow from the Kryptonians. He tried to screech, but all he could feel was a searing pain. His screech, his most important weapon, was now impossible to use. 

“What have you done!?” He asked them enraged, Kara merely punched him again. 

—————————————————————

The savior and the masked woman’s blades collided so hard that sparks flew from the weapons. Though the savior held his ground and pushed the woman back. In a whirl of speed and skill, their swords collided again as they fought ferociously. 

She lunged forward again as he held her blade back with his own. 

“You can’t beat us, surrender and I promise I’ll make it quick.” The woman goaded, which earned her a large head butt from the savior and a strong kick to the stomach knocking her several feet back. 

Her eyes filled with anger, she reached for another object with her free hand which extended into a weapon that appeared to be a spear, which the savior recognized instantly. 

“Oh shit.” He muttered as the woman pointed the spear at him, which then glowed red and blasted some sort of beam towards him. Thinking quick, he extended his shield from his arm and blocked the blast. 

—————————————————————

Kara doged one of Maldon’s surprising strong punches, but was then blasted with one of his sound waves. As she was knocked back, he cousin sped over and grabbed the alien’s wrist and, seemingly painfully, twisted it until there was a loud crack. 

Then after flipping the monster to the ground, Clark balled up his fist, but was blindsided by a sound wave blast from Maldon’s other hand. He tried to get up, but was met with a kick to the head by Kara. 

She was joined by her cousin as they both started beating on the other alien relentlessly.

—————————————————————

“Agent Schott, what the hell is going on down there?” J’onn asked Winn who was at his station. 

“Are you referring to Superman and Supergirl fighting the big evil sound monster or the Kryptonian gladiator match going on next to it?” Winn asked very seriously. J’onn heard a loud huff next to him and turned to see a very frustrated Alex. 

“I’m going down there.” Alex told the Martian, clearly fed up with the whole situation. 

“Alex” J’onn warned, but Alex turned back towards him. 

“J’onn I’m not gonna sit here and do nothing. So either you lock me up or give me a tact team.” Alex said sternly to her boss. J’onn was terrified of sending her down there. But he knew he couldn’t keep her locked up, no matter how hard he’d try. 

“Take Irving and his squad, and be careful.” Alex nodded her head and marched off. 

—————————————————————

Maldon knew it was pointless. He knew he couldn’t handle two Kryptonians at once without his screech, but he kept at it. 

He tried dodging and blocking the heroes’ jabs, kicks, and punches, but even he knew it was pointless, he wasn’t going to make it out this fight the victor, but it didn’t mean he had to go out like a weakling. As he braced for another strike, he was surprised to find that it never came. Instead the two Kryptonians ceased their attack on him, confusing him. 

“What are you doing?” He asked them, fighting the pain in his jaw. 

“Giving you a chance.” Kara replied “Surrender and tell us everything you know, and we’ll figure something out.” Maldon glared at her. 

“I would rather die.” He replied. 

“Please, be reasonable.” Clark begged. 

“You don’t have to do this.” Kara added. Maldon just breathed hard. 

“Oh yes I do.” He shot another sound wave at them. As they both dove to the ground, Kara reached for the crystal and pointed it at Maldon. As the familiar blinding light consumed Maldon, he screamed with rage as we was sucked into the crystal, and into the Phantom Zone. 

—————————————————————

The savior and the woman were almost a blur at the speeds they were going. Her sword collided with his while her spear and its blasts collided with his shield. She was confident as she knew her opponent was no real warrior. But in underestimating him, she made a near fatal mistake. 

She didn’t think he had studied her movement pattern, she didn’t think that he was smart enough to do that. But for all her skills, and tactic smarts, she was surprisingly predictable when it came to hand to hand combat. And unfortunately for her, her opponent caught on. 

One second was all it took, one simple second for him to lower his shield and grab the spear. He brought his own sword up and ferociously sliced the spear in two. She was stunned for a moment, another fatal mistake as she almost missed the blade aiming for her head. 

But when she blocked his strike, he twirled her sword right out of her hand. Which was followed by a series of strikes to her head from his hilt, then a strong knee to her gut, and her head kicked in, knocking her completely to the ground. 

She found herself with his blade at her throat. She should have been terrified, but instead, she was impressed. 

“Are you going to finish the job or are you just going to stand there?” She asked him with a sneer in her voice. He then twisted the blade slowly against her neck. 

“You really don’t wanna test me.” He replied. But in doing so, he made the same mistake she had, he had let his guard down. Because the next thing he felt was Clark jabbing a DEO syringe into his neck and his vision starting to blur. 

Clark watched as the super knock out serum that Alex had developed rendered the savior completely unconscious. While Kara was grateful for everything he had done, she was sick of not knowing what was going on. So she had no trouble in letting her cousin knock him out. 

“You’re coming with us too.” Clark said to the woman. But she was prepared as she threw a small white spheracle object on the ground, smoke covering them all. Kara and Clark tried x-raying through the smoke, but found they couldn’t see through it. 

“It must be lead lined somehow.” Kara said. So her and her cousin used their combined super breaths to clear out the smoke. And much to both their frustrations, the woman was gone. 

“At least we got one of them.” Clark said, trying to be optimistic, which Kara did appreciate some. But she felt more relief when several black SUVs pulled up, with Alex exiting one of them. 

“Are you ok?” She asked her sister as she ran up and hugged her. 

“We’re fine.” Kara replied “We’re both fine.” Alex looked over Kara’s shoulder to see their savior lying unconscious. Kara pulled away to look at him as well. 

“You wanna do the honors?” Alex asked her. Kara didn’t even respond and walked over to her savior’s unconscious form. She didn’t even hestitate to crouch down and rip his ski mask right off. What surprised her was what she found hiding under it. For when she pulled off his mask, she came face to face with the man she had only just met that morning. She came face to face with CatCo’s newest employee. 

“Michael?” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE!!! There is a big revelation! Well okay maybe not that big since it was pretty obvious that Michael was the dude, which was deliberate. So who do you think he is? Find out next chapter. And also how are you guys enjoying the story so far? Any questions or concerns? I always love feedback. Anyways, thank you so much for reading and have a great day.


	5. Who are you?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We discover Michael’s true identity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s been a while. Kalex week kinda became top priority over this. But I’m back and ready to rock’n roll.

He felt groggy, which for him is definitely not a good sign. His blurred vision began to clear up as he looked up at an unfamiliar looking ceiling. Though as his body and senses started to return to normal, his memories came flooding back. As he sat up from a cot, he immediately felt his face. To his horror, his mask was gone. 

“Looking for this?” He heard a female voice ask him. He looked and saw Supergirl holding his ski mask on the other side of a glass door. He was being held in one of the DEO’s holding cells. 

“Kara, please.” He begged the Kryptonian. 

“Michael Smith?” Kara asked “Glasses,  klutziness? God, I actually fell for my own act.”

“Kara” he tried again, but Kara didn’t even give him a chance.

“And the alley, I actually have to give you credit for that. What was that?” She asked indicating to his nose “Ketchup? Costume blood? You know what, I don’t even care.”

“Kara, please just listen-”

“How do you know who I am?” She asked  him “How do you know where I work? How do you know Alex?” She grilled him “Who are you Michael? If that’s even your real name.” He looked almost ashamed, but remained quiet “Who are these people trying to kill us? You obviously know.” He looked conflicted. 

“I.... I can’t tell you.” He responded, only fueling Kara’s frustration. 

“Why not?” 

“I just can’t!” He unintentionally raised his voice. Which surprised Kara, but she still wasn’t letting up. 

“Well you can either talk or rot in here.” Kara said, quite coldly.

“Kara please” he begged “I’m trying to protect you.” Though she was frustrated and angry, she felt sympathetic for him. He saved her and Alex’s life multiple times. He clearly wants to talk, but he won’t. 

“Why? Why are you protecting me?” She asked, he still seemed unresponsive, maybe it was time for a different tactic. “Why do I know your face?” He mentally scolded himself for forgetting that little tidbit in their conversation “You remember that part, right? Why do you look so familiar to me? Did I know you on Krypton?” He could at least answer that. 

“No” he replied “No you didn’t.” 

“Then why? And why are you protecting Alex too? What are we to you?” She let her frustration get to her again. He looked remorseful, but that didn’t matter. 

“I can’t tell you.” He said quietly “I’m sorry but I can’t tell you.” Kara let out a frustrated huff and turned away towards the door, but as she opened it, she stopped momentarily. 

“I said that trust had to go both ways, and I meant it.” She said to him “Thank you for saving me. Thank you for saving Alex..... But I can’t let you go until you tell us what’s going on.” And with that, she turned back around and walked out. 

—————————————————————

“Man this is something.” Winn said as he was examining Michael’s mask. “It has small particles of lead actually fused into the thread. That’s why you couldn’t see through it.” He said to Kara, while also being joined by Alex, J’onn, and Clark. 

“Have you figured out who he is?” Alex asked, trying to keep her patience at bay. 

“Ah, walk with me.” Winn led them to his station at the control center “So, I did a full Earth wide search for this guy. I ran his face and fingerprints through every database I could imagine. I checked with the FBI, CIA, Interpol, the DEO’s database, I’ve literally ran this guy through everybody to see if I could find anything.” They were all hopeful. 

“What did you find?” Kara asked. 

“Absolutely nothing.” He replied, dashing their hopes pretty quickly. 

“Nothing?” Alex asked, annoyed. 

“Nothing, nathan, nada, zip.” Winn replied, his frustration becoming apparent. “I mean I searched through everything. CatCo has no record of him, I ran a search for all Michael Smiths in National City, no matches, and once again, no matches anywhere on facial recognition or fingerprints, not even dental.”

“What about the National Alien Registry?” Alex asked.

“That was the first thing I checked.” Winn replied “Still nothing.” 

“Well what about illegal or unauthorized space craft landings?” Alex asked next. 

“Again, nothing the past few days.” Winn says “Whoever this guy is, it’s like he doesn’t even exist.” Winn was clearly starting show signs of stress. “The only thing I found was the hotel he was staying in.” At least that was something “Facial recognition managed to find him at a hotel on skid row, a few agents are there collecting whatever’s there.” Ok, maybe there’s hope yet. 

“When will they be here?” Alex asked. As if on cue another group of agents walked in heading to the evidence examination room. 

“That’s them right now.” Winn replied. 

“Let’s go.” Alex said, the group making their way to the evidence room. 

“You coming?” Kara asked Winn as he didn’t move from his station. 

“No, there’s one more thing I haven’t tried yet.” He spun around back to his monitor. 

“What thing?” Kara asked, confused. 

“Call it a hunch.” He replied, now full on going at it with his keyboard. 

—————————————————————

“Where does someone even get all of this stuff?” Vasquez asked as she started laying stuff out on the evidence table. 

“What did you find?” J’onn asked one of the agents. 

“The lady at the front desk said he paid for the room with cash, no credit card or anything traceable.” He explained “But we found this in his room.” The agent indicated to the dufflebag that Vasquez was now unloading.

“Sir I’ve never seen anything like these.” Vasquez said while unloading the gadgets. 

“Wait a second.” Kara said, noticing an item. “This is the thing he used to fix the Ferris wheel.”

“One thing is for certain, whoever this man is, he was definitely prepared for these assassins.” J’onn said.

“Uh, sir?” Vasquez said as she pulled out the next item, the other agent looked dumbfounded.

“Is that a harmonica?” The agent asked as he looked at it closely. Everyone looked at the instrument with confusion. But they laid it out like the rest of the items and continued with the examination. Clark looked at Michael’s sword. 

“I think I’ve seen this before.” They all seemed curious. 

“What do you mean?” Kara asked. To test his theory, Clark ran his finger across the blade, and his suspicion was confirmed as he found blood on his finger. 

“This a Roxulan Warrior’s sword. The metal they use is one of the densest matierals in the universe. It can even hurt us.” J’onn seemed interested. 

“How would he get one of those?” J’onn asked “The Roxulans are a peaceful race, but they would never give up one of their weapons willingly.” 

“And this shield is an absolute dead ringer for Guardian’s.” Kara stated. 

“Superman” the other agent said “I’ll imagine you might want to look at this.” Handing the crystal of El to Clark, who began examining it. 

“There’s no way he could have this. My father only built one.” 

“Could someone have replicated it?” Alex asked. 

“I doubt it, any design Jor-El made, he kept it under lock and key.” Clark replied. 

“Are you sure he didn’t make another one?” J’onn asked. 

“Positive” Clark replied, this enigma only kept growing and growing until Vasquez brought it all to an absolute halt. When Vasquez pulled out the next object. 

“Look at this.” Vasquez said as she pulled out another object. “Didn’t take him for a bling type of person.” She said holding up a big golden ring.

The others looked at the item in her hand, and in doing so, failed to notice Clark completely stilling at the sight of the object. He almost knocked Vasquez down as he grabbed the ring from her hand and looked at closely. 

“I know where he’s from.” The room completely stilled. It became so quiet, you could almost hear a pin drop. Finally, news that they wanted to hear. 

“What?” Alex asked, wanting reassurance. 

“I know where he’s from.” Clark replied, it was time to drop the bomb “He’s from the future.” And boy was that a bomb. The looks of confusion on everybody’s face was proof of that. 

“The future?” J’onn asked skeptically. But Clark nodded his head. 

“Yes, and this is how he got here.” He said indicating to the ring. “This a Legion ring.” He said indicating to the ring, which appeared to be solid gold with a crest of a captital L and a comet engraved on it. 

“Legion?” Kara asked. 

“Yea, they’re friends of mine from the future.” Judging by the looks on everyone’s faces, he felt he should probably elaborate. “They’re superheroes from the thirty first century. I met them when one of their enemies came back in time and tried to kill me.” He held up the ring. “They use these rings to time travel. It’s the only thing that makes sense.” 

“The future?” J’onn asked “Clark that seems fairly incredible to accept.” 

“But he’s right.” Alex added “It does makes sense.” Alex was glad to finally have some answers, but it now brought more questions “But if he’s one of these Legion guys, why would he hide his identity?” A very good question. 

“Maybe he’s not one?” Kara suggested. Kara looked to her cousin who was now examining the bottom of the ring closely, suddenly, his eyes widened “Clark?” Kara asked. 

“Kara..... read the bottom of the ring.” Kara took the ring and found an  inscription on the bottom, which she read aloud.

“To Kal-El, in case you ever need us.” Well that was definitely something.

“This is.... this is my Legion ring.” This is was just getting stranger.  

“Your Legion ring?” Alex asked. 

“They gave me one as a gift. It’s in the fortress. Trust me there’s no way he could have this unless....” 

“Unless what?” Kara asked. 

“Unless I gave it to him.” Suddenly things were starting to piece together. 

“He’s not just from the future...” J’onn started. 

“He’s from our future.” Kara finished. 

“That might explain what I just found out.” They heard Winn say from the door. They all turned to face him. 

“What did you find?” J’onn asked, Winn nodded his head. 

“You need to see this for yourselves.” Winn led them back to the control center. “Ok so that hunch I had actually paid off.” He started explaining “It occurred to me there was one thing I didn’t put in my scans, a DNA sample.” The others were curious. 

“And you found something?” Alex asked. Winn looked flabbergasted. 

“Well um.... a couple of things actually. Three things more specifically.” They didn’t follow “When I went down to the lab to get the sample.... they found out something about his DNA.” They were waiting “His DNA is definitely Kryptonian.... but only half of it is.” Why can’t anything be easy for them? 

“Half?” Alex asked, Winn nodded his head. “Well what’s the other half?” Winn was silent. 

“.....Human.” They others were completely stunned into silence. 

“Human?” J’onn asked “You’re saying he’s a hybrid?” Winn nodded again. 

“A Kryptonian-Human hybrid?” Alex asked “Is that even possible?” She asked Kara, who honestly wasn’t so sure herself. 

“And that’s not all.” The others couldn’t wait to hear this. “When I ran his DNA through the data base, I found a match.” They all perked up “Two matches actually...” he did say he found three things “... in our personnel files.” Winn typed at his keyboard and two very familiar images popped up on the big screen. They all stood stunned into silence as the images were that of Kara and Alex “Whoever this guy is, his DNA is a perfect match for Alex Danvers and Kara Zor-El.” Well that definitely did it, they’ve officially had enough. 

—————————————————————

Kara, Alex, Winn, J’onn, and Clark all marched unanimously down into the holding cells and walked right up to Michael’s cell. 

“Why do you have our DNA?!” Kara asked at the top of her voice, startling her savior.

“What?” He asked, caught off guard.

“Your DNA is a match for ours.” Alex said “How?” She demanded. Michael looked slightly mortified. 

“You ran my DNA?” That felt very invasive to him. 

“Just stop!” Kara shouted, shocking everyone. She had finally reached her breaking point “Stop deflecting, stop lying, and stop with the secrets and just tell us what’s going on!” Michael still kept silent so Kara decided to try something else “We know you’re from the future.” That got his attention as his eyes went wide. “We found the ring.” Michael started pacing nervously “Superman is the only one who could’ve given it to you. Is that why you’re here? Did we send you?” Michael continued pacing as he knew he was completely and utterly cornered. 

“This wasn’t supposed to happen.” He said aloud “I was supposed to get in, send them to the Phantom Zone, and get out, that’s all.” His panicking state was actually starting to worry Kara. 

“Michael-” 

“You were right, I shouldn’t have done this by myself.” He then made direct eye contact with Alex “You were right, ok!? You were right! I admit it!” He yelled while he frustratingly hit the wall. They all looked confused. 

“Who are you talking to?” Alex asked him. 

“Don’t worry, you’ll get it in a few decades.” He finally stopped pacing and looked at the small crowd. 

“Please.” Kara said softly “We’ve already almost died, innocent people have died, just please tell us what’s happening. Who are these assassins? Why are they after us?” Kara asked more desperately. 

“...You’re not gonna let this go, are you?” He asked the Kryptonian. She, as well as everyone else, stood their ground. He let out a deep sigh “You’re right. I am from the future.” He began. 

“How far?” Alex asked. 

“Twenty-Nine years.” He replied. 

“These assassins, are they from the future as well?” J’onn asked. Michael nodded his head. 

“When they came back in time, I followed them.” He further explained. 

“Why are they trying to kill us?” Alex asked. Michael was dreading this. 

“Because of me.” He said, the group exchanged confused glances. “This victory, this ‘glory’ that they keep talking about, I’m the one that robbed them of it. I’m the one who beat them, more or less, at least in their eyes I am.” He continued explaining “And I guess one of them saw Terminator and figured Arnold’s idea was worth a try. Come back in time, kill the both of you, and erase me from existence.” Kara and Alex exchanged a very confused look, then looked back in the cell. 

“How does killing us erase you from existence?” Alex asked. There was nothing in the entire universe that could have prepared her for his answer. 

“.......Because I’m your son.” The entire room became so quiet, you could’ve hears a pin drop. 

“W...What?” Kara asked. 

“My name, my real name, is Michael Jeremiah Danvers-Zor-El.” Michael replied “Kara, Alex.... I’m your son.” He let out another breath “And I came back in time... to save you.” Kara walked closer to the cell. 

“Save us from who?” Kara begged. 

“......Zod.” The look of dread on everyone’s faces was clear and present. 

“Zod?” Clark asked, not being able to believe it. But Michel nodded his head again. 

“He’s here, in National City.” This was very very bad. “Him, Faora, Ursa, they’re all here.”

“Zod? As in General Zod?” Winn asked “As in the genocidal Kryptonian dictator General Zod?”

“Yes.” Michael replied, growing frusrtrated at the back and forth.

“But that’s impossible” Winn Continued “He’s dead.” He looked at Clark “You killed him.” Clark looked a bit sheepish “You didn’t kill him.” Winn realized. 

“I put him in the Phantom Zone.” Clark explained. “That should’ve been enough.” 

“Well he escaped.” Michael replied. 

“How?” Clark asked, but Michael wasn’t having it. 

“Look we don’t have time for this!” Michael shouted “The more we stand here doing nothing, the more time Zod has to make a move. You have to let me go, please.” 

“Am I the only who’s not buying any of this?” Alex asked the group. “I don’t know who you are, but you can’t be our son.” Michael couldn’t believe this. 

“Was the DNA evidence not enough?” He asked the agent. 

“I don’t know how you have our DNA, but you can’t be our son. Last time I checked, two women can’t exactly reproduce, even if one of them is Kryptonian.” Michael decided to just role with it. 

“Well when said Kryptonian has a cousin with a birthing matrix in the fortress of solitude, yes they can.” Ok, he got her on that. 

“Then how bout you explain to me why I apparently have a son with my sister?” Alex would love to hear this one. But was only met with confusion. 

“Sister?” He asked the agent. 

“Yes, my sister.” She assured him. He looked confusingly between the two of them. 

“Wait a minute, you guys..... are you guys not together?” He asked the pair. Alex couldn’t believe this. 

“No!” She assured him, not catching the subtle look of hurt on Kara’s face. 

“Oh crap.” Michael put his face in his hands. “Ok, it looks like I’m farther back in time than I thought.” He tried to word this delicately. “Look, short version, you both drop the sister act and fall in love. You get married, and then you have me.” Alex still looked in denial “Jesus I’m not making this up!!” He screamed, but he took a breath and collected himself, looking at Kara first “You named me Michael because the first tv show you ever watched when you landed on Earth was an episode of Knight Rider.” Kara’s eyes went wide “And you made me swear to tell another living soul that you’re secretly a massive David Hasslehoff fan.” 

“How do you know that?” Kara asked, considering that was one of her deepest secrets that not even Alex knew, since she couldn’t stand him, there was no way he could know that. He turned to Alex. 

“When I was fifteen, you had a DEO surveillance team make sure that I went to my friends house to work on our class project instead of going to Mickie Dallion’s party, which I wasn’t even invited to.” Alex had to admit, that did sound like something she would do. But she still didn’t seem convinced.

“Ok, how about this?” He began “When I was six, my senses started kicking in. One night it hit me all at once. I was hearing things from three blocks down, I was seeing through our house and into the neighbor’s, it was bad. You both found me in my bed screaming, I was clutching my ears and closing my eyes, trying to block it all out, but it didn’t work. Then you both grabbed me and held on to me, and you told me to focus on your voices...then you started singing Somewhere Over the Rainbow” he looked at Alex “because that’s what you did for Kara when she first got here.” No, this was impossible. 

“How do you know that?” Alex asked, not being able to comprehend what was happening. 

“You’re still not convinced?” He asked her, Alex looking hesitant to answer “Fine, maybe this’ll convince you.” He reaches into the collar of his shirt and pulled out a silver necklace. Kara’s eyes went wide. 

“That’s my-” Kara frantically reached into her own shirt collar and pulled out the necklace that her mother had given her before Krypton was destroyed. The one he was wearing was completely identical to her own “How do you-” 

“You gave it to me when I was eight.” He cut her off “And I haven’t taken it off sense.” This couldn’t actually be happening “Listen, I know that this is a lot to take in, I get it, but I swear to you, I am your son.” No one knew what to say “Just ask J’onn.” He pointed towards the Martian “I’ve been letting him read my mind the whole time.” Kara and Alex turned towards the director. 

“J’onn?” Kara asked. 

“I can see it...” he responded “I can see all of it.” He turned back to the pair “He’s telling the truth.”

Kara turned back towards the man who claimed to be her child, this man whom she had only met this morning, who’s face plagued her mind. She hadn’t even realized that she was opening the glass door until her hand was on the control. But when the door moved aside, she walked closer to him. She gently moved her hand to his face and cupped his cheek. He remained completely still as she looked deep into his eyes. Then it hit her like a bolt of lightning. She knew, she knew where she had seen him, she finally knew why this stranger that she had never met looked so familiar to her. 

“...You look like my father.” She couldn’t believe that she didn’t see it before. But this man was the absolute spitting image of Zor-El when he was younger. She can’t belive she didn’t see it before. But Michael responded with a smile. 

“You said the same thing when I turned sixteen.” Kara stood back and just started uttering gibberish. 

“You’re....you’re my...you’re my s....” he looked her in the eye with the warmest gaze he could muster. 

“Hi Mom...It’s nice to meet you in your prime.” Kara couldn’t help the smile that formed on her face. But then heard Alex stomp out of the room into the hallway. Kara turned and ran to catch up with her. 

“Alex! Wait!” She called out to her. Alex stopped and turned sharply back around. 

“Kara, you can’t actually believe this.” She said. 

“Well what other choice do we have?” She replied “You said it yourself, he’s our only lead.” Alex hated it when Kara turned her own words back on her. 

“And what if he’s lying? Hm?” She asked more firmly. 

“And what if he isn’t?” Kara snapped back “If he’s telling the truth, then we have a genocidal Kryptonian loose in National City.” Alex let out a deep sigh. 

“Kara, he’s saying he’s our son. He’s saying we fall in love and get married. I mean that’s crazy.” Kara had to hide her hurt again, but she knew Alex didn’t mean it like that. 

“Well right now, we have no choice. We should at least hear what he has to say.” Alex sighed, she hated when Kara was right too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to go with Smallville’s continuity of the Legion rings (where they could time travel) to make things a bit easier. Hope you guys enjoyed!


	6. Wanna Be Heroes?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Alex decide to get to know their son a bit.

An old garment factory uptown. They knew it was cliched. But it was secluded and abandoned, providing the criminals with shelter. Though some did show their frustrations. 

“So what do we do now General?” Ursa asked their so called nobel leader. 

“Watch your tone sister.” Faora said to her hot headed little sister. 

“Why should I?” Ursa asked, frustrated “We’ve accomplished nothing. Michael Danvers has ruined all of our plans. You couldn’t even beat him yourself.” 

“How dare you?!” Faora was growing tired of her sister’s constant criticisms, even though she knew she was right.

“Enough” said their leader “She’s right.” Zod said, both women looking surprised “Michael Danvers being here does complicate matters.” Zod led them to the next door “However, this might help.” Zod opened the door to reveal a tied up DEO agent next to a table containing all of Ursa’s favorite tools “Ursa, I want you to see what information you can obtain from him.” Ursa got that look in her eye that even frightened Zod “Try not to make a mess.” She bowed her head walked into the room, closing the door behind her. 

“Are you sure this is wise, husband?” Faora asked Zod. 

“We’re running out of options. We can’t simply attack them head on anymore. We’ve underestimated Michael Danvers too many times, we can’t afford to do so anymore.” He looked his wife in the eye “Faora, I need you to trust me, now more than ever.” She looked at him, placing her hand on his cheek. 

“Always, my love.” She brought her lips to her husband’s while loud screaming came from the next room. 

——————————————————————

“Tell us what you know.” J’onn demanded from Michael. They all stood in the control center after finally releasing Michael from his cell. The young hybrid tried to figure out how to answer his question, best to start from the beginning. 

“Years from now, Zod escapes the Phantom Zone.” 

“How?” Clark asked. 

“I can’t tell you.” Michael replied, which annoyed Clark. 

“Why not?” The Kryptonian asked. 

“Because if I tell you, you’ll be inclined to try and stop it, and I can’t let that happen.” They didn’t look too convinced “Look, Zod escaping is a fixed point in time, messing with that would have serious consequences. The damage to the timeline could be catastrophic.” He explained “Believe me, I wanna change it more than anybody, but it’s not an option.” They all went silent and let him continue. “Obviously Zod wasn’t alone in his escape. He recruited Dak-Nar and what remained of his army. The assassins you’ve been dealing with were other Zoners that he released. They reigned down Hell.” The others were definitely not looking forward to this “We managed to keep the fighting secluded to National City and most of the surrounding area, but the city became a war zone. It took everybody to beat them, Oliver, Barry, the Legends, Bruce, Diana, hell even Jefferson and his daughters threw in.” 

“You say you beat them, how?” J’onn asked. 

“Again, I cant give you all the details, but we managed to send a good chunk of their forces back to the Phantom Zone. Zod and only a few remained. We tried to talk them into surrendering, and he made us a deal. He challenged Clark to a Kandorian dual, if Clark won, they’d surrender, if Zod did, they would be allowed to leave to the planet free. But....” they all looked a little nervous. 

“But what?” Clark asked. 

“You and Kara weren’t exactly in the best condition to fight.... So I accepted his challenge.” 

“Wait a second.” Kara interjected “You accepted a Kandorian dual challenge? To the death?” The idea that any son of hers could do that seemed very hard to believe. 

“It was the only option we had, I was the only other Kryptonian that could fight him. Zod wouldn’t accept anyone else. So yes, I accepted the dual, and we fought.” Michael began recalling the fierce battle he had with Zod “Of course he thought it would be an easy win, but he learned that underestimating me was a bad idea. I almost had him beat, so Faora interjected and they escaped. Since I helped send most of their forces back to the Phantom Zone and I was the one who almost won our fight, they realized that if they wiped me out, they might be able to finally win.” 

“How did they get here?” Alex asked. 

“They stole the Waverider.” He replied, the other not following. 

“What’s that?” J’onn asked. 

“Have you not met the Legends yet?” He asked the group. They all shook their heads “Well they’re superheroes that use a Time ship, the Waverider.” 

“Wait, are you saying they have a ship that time travels?” Alex asked. 

“Had, I found it a few nights back.” 

“How did you both get here undetected?” J’onn asked “We didn’t pick up any temporal anomalies on our censors.” J’onn said. 

“The Waverider’s technology is centuries  ahead of the DEO’s, same with the ring, you wouldn’t have been able to detect either one.” 

“Where is it? Could we use it to bring back  reinforcements?” Alex asked. 

“No, it was badly damaged already. There was only enough power for one more trip, so I sent it back to the future to cut them off from escaping.” Alex hated to admit it, but the strategist in her applauded his tactical skills. 

“Why did they send you?” J’onn asked “Why not Kara or Clark? Or even myself?” 

“Because interacting with your past or future self can be dangerous.” Michael explained “Since I’m not born yet, I was the only one powerful enough to least likely cause a paradox.” They all had to admit, he defiantly had a sure fire answer for every question they’ve had. 

“How many assassins are left?” Alex asked. 

“Zod, Faora, Ursa, and one other.” He replied. 

“Who’s the last one?” Alex asked. 

“I don’t know, but I do know he’s not a Phantom Zone escapee. He was a prisoner of the DEO that Zod released when he attacked the desert base.” He thought for a second “Is Non still there?” He asked. 

“Yes” J’onn answered. 

“I think you should put extra guard on him.” This seemed random “They may try to break him out.” 

“Non?” Kara asked “What would they want with him?” 

“Non was the first one that Zod broke out. He was Zod’s main tactical officer, he didn’t make a move in battle without consulting him first. Besides, on Krypton they were like brothers. There’s no doubt Zod will at least try something, if anything just to have another Kryptonian on their side.”  

“When do you think the next attack will be?” Clark asked. 

“I don’t know. They didn’t use kryponite last time, so that means they’re changing their tactics. And since Faora escaped, I’m sure Zod knows that I’m here now.” 

“The woman from last night, that was Faora?” Clark asked, Michael nodded his head. “I thought that death glare looked familiar.” Winn spoke up.

“So um, for those of us not familiar with Zod’s allies, who are Faora and Ursa exactly?” 

“Faora is Zod’s wife and his second in Command.” Clark explained. 

“And Ursa is her psychotic little sister.” Michael continued. “Where Faora is cold and manipulative, Ursa’s just insane and bloodthirsty.” 

“What about all these gadgets?” J’onn asked, indicating to his dufflebag of goodies that laid on the table in front of them “The sword, the shield, all these other items.” Finally, an easy question. 

“Well you all figured going in with more than just my powers to rely would probably be safer. Most of these are in the DEO vaults, the sword was a gift to Clark for saving the Roxulan prince from assassination, and James just let me borrow his old shield-” 

“Woah, wait a second.” Kara cut him off “Did you just say James?” 

“Yea.” He replied, confused. 

“James Olsen?” Kara had to be sure. 

“Yea, I mean after he quit being Guardian he didn’t really have much use for it anymore.” The group looked dumbfounded.  “What? Oh come on I know I didn’t get here before James became Guardian.” He said, then it clicked “But you didn’t know that yet....” Well this was awkward “Ok look, before you go storming into his office, just let me say, he keeps it up for maybe two more years then quits, I promise he lives and doesn’t even get really hurt at any point.” Winn tried to change the subject to mask his internal panicking. 

“Still, this is some pretty neat stuff.” Winn reached and pulled out one of the items “Though I was wondering what this is.” Michael’s eyes went wide. 

“Woah! Hey, give me that.” Michael snatched the device right out of Winn’s hands “It’s a memory eraser.” 

“A what?” He asked. 

“It’s like a neuralizer, it flashes a light in your face and wipes your memory.” They all looked slightly mortified “Hey, when you’re in the past, you have to be careful.” Well he wasn’t wrong. 

“Director J’onzz” Vasquez popped up behind them “I just received word from the desert base, Agent Lewis hasn’t reported in and no one can find him.” This was concerning considering he was one of the heads of security for the prisoners there. 

“I need to take this.” He said walking off. Kara walked up to her cousin. 

“You gonna stick around?” She asked him. 

“I probably should.” He replied, but Michael interjected. 

“Um actually, you need to head back to Metropolis.” They all looked confused. 

“If Zod’s here, I’m not going anywhere.” Clark stated firmly. 

“Yea but Bane and Riddler are planning an attack on Metropolis. It’s actually gonna get a little ugly.” Just at moment, Clark’s phone started to ring “And that’s probably Lois calling to tell you that Bruce has just arrived.” Clark walked away to take the call, after a minute he walked back to the group. 

“Looks like I’m heading home.” He clearly was not happy about this, the idea of Zod being out in the open again scared him more than anything. Kara placed her hand on her cousin’s arm sympatheticlly. 

“The second anything happens, we’ll call you.” She said to him. 

“Promise?” He asked. She wrapped her arms around him. 

“Promise.” He walked away back out to the balcony and took off for Metropolis. The group now stood in an awkward silence. “Guess there’s nothing left to do but wait.” They all agreed. 

“Anybody up for sparing?” Michael asked “I haven’t really had a proper session in weeks.” He added. 

“I’ll take you up on that.” Alex said, she wanted to see just how good Michael really was. 

“Lead on.” He replied. 

——————————————————————

Well Michael was definitely a lot better than she had anticipated. She of course led him to the Kryptonite trianing room and didn’t show her apparent future son any mercy. Of course he didn’t show any either and gave just as good as he got. Every blow, every kick, every combo, he knew how to defend against just about all of them. As she blocked one of his own punches, she twisted him into her grasp and held him by the throat in an arm lock. 

“I’ll give you this, you’re good.” She said to him. 

“Well, I better be.” Alex found herself being flung over his shoulder and her arm caught in armbar “You taught me.” He tightened his grip till Alex finally tapped out. They both stood up and took a breath. “Thanks, I needed that.” Alex tossed him a water bottle. 

“You just spent the last two days fighting alien assassins.” She pointed out. 

“Yea, but I like sparing sessions without my powers.” Alex nodded her head. “And you’re always a great spring partner.” He added. 

“Guess we don’t do it that much anymore.” Alex stayed “I’ve gotta be pushing sixty in your time.” Michael scoffed. 

“What? You think you let age stop you from kicking my ass?” He had a point. 

“Did I teach you how to use a sword too?” 

“No, that was actually Diana. No reason, really, I just thought it looked cool.” She honestly had no idea who he was talking about, but didn’t feel like pressing. “Hey Mom-” she cut him off before he continue.

“Listen do you think you could...” she couldn’t even say the words, it felt to strange, but he thankfully took the hint. 

“Right, sorry, Alex.” Much better “Look I know me being here is weird.” Understatement of the century “But I didn’t mean to...I mean....” 

“What?” She asked, wishing he would just spit it out.

“I’m sorry for dumping all this on you. I know it’s probably a....delicate time for you.” Alex was on the fence. 

“What do you mean?” She asked with her guard up. 

“Well I did the math, and I’m guessing this is probably around the time you met Maggie....” if there was anything Alex didn’t want to talk about, it was Maggie. 

“I have to go do some work in the lab.” 

“Right yea, sure.” Michael replied, letting her pass to the door. “Hey Alex” He said as she walked out into the hall. “I didn’t get a chance to say it earlier, but it’s really cool to see you like this too.” Well he at least tried to save this talk. But she gave him a half smile and walked back down towards her lab. “Idiot” he said a loud to himself. 

——————————————————————

“How’s it looking out there?” Kara asked Winn as she walked up to his station. 

“Nothing so far, everything’s pretty quiet.” Kara nodded her head.

“Just let me know if anything comes up.”

“Actually, check this out.” Kara looked over his shoulder to his monitor. “This was taken the day that Dak-Nar attacked.” She looked at the footage and found a video of Michael saving a couple from a mugger. “And this was taken last night.” Another video caught him flying what appeared to be a damaged boat of some sorts back to shore. Kara couldn’t help but feel a swell of pride as she watched him saving peoples lives. 

“Excuse me.” She walked away to see if she could find him.

She checked the Kryptonite training room first, nothing. So she decided to check the manin training room. As she got closer, she began hearing a strange noise coming from the room. As she got closer, it became clearer and clearer. It sounded like...like a harmonica. Like a really really good harmonica. Her suspicions were confirmed as she realized the music was coming from the training room. She peeked her head inside and found Michael sitting on the floor, back to the wall, and the instrument in his hand. She watched in almost fascination as her son played away like he didn’t have a care in the world. After he decided to take a break, she made her presence known. 

“Wow” Michael looked up, surprised to see his mother walking up to him “That was really good.” He looked a little sheepish. 

“Thanks” he replied. 

“We were wondering what that was for.” She indicated to the instrument. 

“Well, it was pretty much the only instrument that I could fit in here.” He indicated to the dufflebag next to him. This interested Kara. 

“How many do you play?” He seemed a little nervous to answer, again timelines and all that. 

“Oh, just a few.” Kara sat criss cross in front of him. 

“So did Alex finally warm up to you?” She asked. 

“At first.” He replied “Then I mentioned Maggie and more or less ruined any chances.” Kara grimaced. 

“Yea, it was right after Maggie rejected her when the first assassin attacked.” She decided to change the subject “Sooo....” And that’s all she had. 

“What?” He asked, not following. 

“I don’t know, I guess, tell me about yourself?” She decided to take a chance. Michael definitely looked hesitant. 

“Kara...” 

“What? It’s not every day you get to meet your future son.” He still looked hesitant “Oh come on, I’m sure telling me a few things won’t change the future. Like, what do you do for a living? Are you a reporter?” She asked excitedly, but Michael let out a slight chuckle. 

“Uh no, I’m not reporter.” 

“Oh” Kara responded “Are you a scientist?” Maybe he picked up Alex’s genes instead. But he let out another chuckle. 

“Nope, definitely not that either.” 

“Come on!” She playfully swatted at him “You’re killing me here.” He started laughing. 

“All right all right.” He finally decided to give in “If you really wanna know, the truth is, this is what I do for a living.” He held up the harmonica. 

“You play harmonica?” She asked, he chuckled again. 

“Among other things.” He began explaining “I’m a musician.” He revealed “My fiancé and I actually own a music store together.” Kara’s eyes went wide. 

“Wait, you actually are engaged?” She thought that was just part of his cover, she didn’t think he was actually telling the truth. 

“Mhmm” replied “Actually” he dug around in his dufflebag and pulled out a photograph “That’s her” he handed Kara the photo. In it stood him with his arms wrapped around an absolutely gorgeous Asian woman as they both smiled while standing in what appeared to be some kind of countryside. 

“She’s beautiful.” Kara couldn’t help but say mention. 

“Her name is Jenny, Jenny Tam.” He began “Her family came over from Japan when I was in kindergarten. She still kinda struggled with English at the time so not many of the other kids wanted to play with her. On her first day at school no one sat with her during snack time, so I sat with her and gave her one of my cookies. We’ve been inseparable since. Her and her parents also lived on our street so we always hung out and played together. We started dating in high school, and I proposed to her about a month ago.” Kara was practically beaming with joy on the inside “And we also just found out that we’re expecting.” Kara’s head shot up. 

“What?” She asked in disbelief. But she heard right. 

“Yep, we’re gonna have a baby.” Kara’s eyes practically lit up. 

“I’m gonna be a grandma?!” She asked excitedly this time. He nodded his head yes, as Kara flung herself at him, hugging him tight. Though after a brief realization, moved back. “Sorry” she said sheepishly. 

“Trust me, that’s nothing compared to when I told you in the future. You hugged me so tight you nearly broke a rib.” Well she couldn’t stop now. 

“Are you a superhero?” She asked excitedly, but this time, he didn’t look so enthusiastic anymore. 

“Well...kinda.” He said “I mean I’ve been backup for you and the DEO on occasion, but no, I’m not really a superhero. I honestly kinda prefer the quiet life.” 

“Oh...” Kara couldn’t deny, that disappointed her a bit. 

“I mean if I see somebody in need I’m not just gonna stand by and do nothing. I just like my semi normal life more.” Kara could respect that. 

“I saw the footage of you stopping the mugger and saving the boat.” She said, not being able to resist. He shrugged his shoulders. 

“Like I said, I’m not gonna let somebody die if I can help.” Kara understood where he was coming from, and respected his choices, but something didn’t add up.

“Wait if you’re not really a superhero. Then how do you know...you know” she mimiced a fighting move “how to fight and use you’re powers like that.” He looked a little uncomfortable, which made a horrible thought to enter Kara’s mind “Oh Rao, we didn’t...we didn’t force you to learn all that, did we?” Michael saw the panic in his mother’s eyes and quickly diffused the situation. 

“No, no no no, no you guys didn’t make me do anything that I didn’t want to.” Kara was relived to heat that “I didn’t even start any training till I was a teenager, and even then you guys tried to talk me out of it. But....” Kara grew curious. 

“But what?” 

“Let’s just say, certain circumstances made it necessary.” Kara was about to question him again when Vasquez came barging in. 

“Supergirl! There’s a fire at Marshak & Vendredi Plaza! The whole building is going up.” Kara turned to Michael. 

“I could use the help.” Michael nodded. 

“Of course, just let me grab my gear.” But Kara stopped him. 

“One thing, ditch the mask and gloves, the people will trust you more.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, that’s enough drama, time for some action!!!!


	7. The Towering Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Exactly as the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, the chapter title is a reference to the movie.

The Marshak & Vendredi Plaza was a very tall building to say the least. In fact it was one of the tallest buildings in National City. And sadly, when Vasquez said the whole building was going up, she wasn’t lying. As Kara and Michael flew into the vicinity of the building, the sight horrified them. The building was sixty stories high and there were flames covering it from top to bottom, completely lighting up the night time sky. The streets were littered with fire trucks, police cars, and ambulances. Then Kara spotted the NCFD Fire Chief herself, that’s how bad this situation was. Kara and Michael flew down to her. 

“Supergirl!” The Chief exclaimed. 

“Chief Foster” Kara replied. Chief Louise Foster had become very acquainted with Supergirl and had no issue with her arrival at all, but was a little suspicious when she noticed Michael. 

“Who are you?” She asked. 

“I’m a friend.” Michael replied. 

“A friend?” She asked. 

“He’s a Kryptonian, like me.” Kara explained quickly, hopeing that would be enough. 

“Anthother Kryptonian?” She asked, but they were interupted by an explosion above them. A large chunk steel looked to be falling onto the crowd, but Michael zoomed from where he was standing and caught the pillar in mid air. After putting it in a safer location, he moved back to where everyone was. “Guess we could use all the help we can get.” The Chief commented. 

“What happened?!” Kara asked “What caused this?” Chief Foster laid out blueprints of the building

“We had reports of shorts in the building’s mainframe and circuit breaker shortages here, here, here, and here.” she pointed out four different areas on the plans. “These seem to be where the fires started.”

“So this an electrical fire?” Michael asked. 

“We thought so at first, but the building was having no problems with its mainframe until the fires began and none of the fire safety measures activated. The sprinklers, the fire suppressants, none of them. Everything was up to date and should have been working fine and we haven’t been able to get them working again.” Chief Foster continued explaining. “There’s no confirmation, but I think it might have been deliberate.” 

“You think this is arson?” Kara asked, but another explosion erupted above them. Both Kara and Michael could hear the screams of the civilian’s that had gathered on the roof. 

“Where the hell are those choppers?” Chief Foster screamed at one of her men. 

“Fifteen minutes out.” That wasn’t enough time. 

“Listen, there are at least a dozen civilians trapped on the roof and we can’t reach them, if you two don’t get them down soon, they won’t make it.” 

“Do you think we can fly them all down in time?” Michael asked Kara. 

“I don’t know.” Kara replied, but Michael noticed something that might help. 

“Supergirl.” He said, pointing towards the crowd. Kara looked at what he was pointing at, and they both instantly were on the same page. 

“That could work.”

————————————————————————

“It’s ok everyone!” One of the security guards tried reassuring the trapped civilians. But even he didn’t believe it. Some were crying hysterically while others had somberly accepted their fate. But just as they all had given up, an incredibly strange sight of hope appeared in the form of a very large city bus hovering towards them, with their favorite superhero flying underneath it. 

“Hold on everybody!” Supergirl yelled out to them. Michael was doing what he could, using his freeze breath to extinguish the flames below them, but the fire was spreading faster than expected. Supergirl placed the bus at the edge of the roof. 

“All right, lets go.” The security guard started helping people on the bus, but one woman was too afraid to move and remained crouched in the same spot. 

“Cindy!” He called out to her “It’s ok, come on.” The woman looked very conflicted, but after a moment, she sucked in a very large breath and stood upright. But the guard watched in horror as the spot where she stood began to crumble inwards “RUN!” He screamed at her, but it was too late. The spot on the roof collapsed inward, sending her falling into the abyss of flames. 

As the guard fell to his knees, his hope felt completely shattered. But just as he had began to shed tears, hope arose again as Michael hovered out of the hole, carrying Cindy in his arms. 

“Supergirl!” He called out to his mother “That’s everybody!” The guard leaped onto the bus as the roof began to collapse even more. Supergirl flew the bus of civilians down to safety, and Michael followed suit, carrying Cindy.

————————————————————————

After making sure everyone was ok, Kara and Michael rejoined Chief Foster. 

“Who’s left in that building?” Supergirl asked the chief.

“The only civilians left are four workers in the basement, there’s a crew getting them now. But I just got word there’s another crew trapped on the sixth floor. I was just about to send in after them.” 

“Don’t worry, we’ll get them for you.” As Kara and Michael were about to break for the building, another firefighter came running up to them. 

“Chief!” He exclaimed “We’ve lost contact with Captain Lewis and his crew. And they should’ve been back by now.” Chief Foster looked worriedly at the pair. 

“They were the ones I sent to the basement.” Michael looked down at the ground and x-rayed through the street to see if he could spot the crew. He found them, with the four workers trapped in the basement, the main exit was blocked by a growing blaze whilst the exit to the sewers was blocked off by debris. And one firefighter was trapped under a large beam that seemed to have fallen through the ceiling. 

“I’ve got them, they’re in the basement, but both exits have been cut off.” He looked to his mother “I can get to them from the sewers, can you get the crew inside?” She nodded her head. 

“Be careful.” She said to him concerningly, he nodded his head in response. 

————————————————————————

Ducking down into a nearby manhole, Michael sped quickly to the basement’s sewer entrance. Unfortunately, the door was blocked from the other side. Not having time for pleasantries, he moved towards the clear spot on the wall next to the door and smashed a hole through it, finding the fire crew and civilians trying lift the metal beam off the trapped firefighter. 

“Captain Lewis?” He asked out, the oldest firefighter looked back at him. 

“Who are you?” The fire captain asked the hybrid. 

“I’m with Supergirl, I’m here to get you all out.” He told them. But they were all mainly focused on trying to lift the beam, with no luck. 

“We’re not going anywhere without him.” He indicated to the trapped fireman. Michael walked over to him. 

“Stand back” he told them all “Come on, stand back.” They all moved away, giving him room. Michael then crouched down and easily lifted the beam himself, stunning the people around him. But one firefighter moved quickly and moved the injured one out of the way, throwing him over his shoulder. 

“Whoever you are, thanks.” Captain Lewis told Michael. 

“Cap!” One of the firefighters yelled “The fire’s getting stronger” they indicated to the building blaze at the door. 

“All right, lets get out of here.” Captain Lewis ordered his crew and the civilians. Michael led them through the hole in the wall and back out into the sewer. But as they got closer to the manhole, they heard another explosion from above. Once they saw that the tunnel was growing brighter, they turned horrified to see a large fireball heading their way. 

Michael sped quickly in front of it, using all the might of his freeze breath to hold it back, giving them all a chance to escape back to the street. After everyone was accounted for, Michael eased up on the flame, thankful to find it doused and the sewer more or less looking like a winter wonderland. 

————————————————————————

After making his way back to the street, he saw his mother and the trapped crew making their way out of the bulding’s enterance, Kara holding two unconscious firefighters over her shoulders. After making sure everyone was safe, both Kara and Michael made their way back to Chief Foster where she was arguing with one of the other chiefs. 

“Lou, I’m telling you, none of them work.” He said to her “We’ve had our guys on it for an hour, the suppressants will not come back online.” 

“Well if we don’t get them working, the whole building will come down, Frank!” She yelled at him, her stress clearly showing. 

“Well I’m open to any suggestions!” Frank replied, he looked and saw the Kryptonian’s “What about the two of you?” He asked them “Can your freeze breath put it out?” He asked them desperataly. Kara looked uncertain. 

“We can try, but the fire is spreading too quickly. I don’t think the two of us would be enough to put out the whole building.” 

“And the fire is too massive for a storm cloud.” Chief Foster added. But the comment gave Kara a crazy idea. 

“A vortex.” She said to her son, who’s eyes widened with realization

“That might work.” He replied. 

“What do you mean?” Chief Foster asked them. 

“Fire needs oxygen to burn, right?” Kara asked. 

“If we fly in separate directions fast enough around the building, we can create a vortex large enough to cover the whole plaza.” Michael continued. 

“Sucking out the oxygen and starving the flames.” Kara concluded. Chief Foster nodded her head. 

“Yea, yea that could work.” 

“Or it could bring the whole building down.” Frank added. 

“You have a better idea?” The chief asked him, when he didn’t reply, she immediately got on her radio. 

“This is Chief Foster, I need everyone out of the building! I repeat, out of the building now! Frank, get everyone back as far away from the building as they can, now!” 

————————————————————————

After the building was cleared and the civilians and responders were at a safe distance, Kara and Michael stood and looked briefly up at the building. Michael then looked at his mother

“After you.” He gestured. Kara launched herself up into the sky and slowly started flying in circles around the building. Michael then launched himself and started flying circles in the other direction. As they started slowly, they began picking up speed. They started flying faster, faster, and faster. The faster they got, the harder it became for anyone to even see them. After picking up an immense amount of speed, a large vortex began covering the entire building. Slowly but surly, vortex began doing its job as the oxygen was sucked out and flames became extinguished. The duo were growing tired, but they had to keep it up, just a little bit longer...and they watched as the final flame went out. 

Both mother and son slowed down allowing the vortex to dissipate. They hovered next to the building, catching their breaths, and looked at the plaza to find it scorched, but the fire had seemed to have finally been put out. The loud roaring crowd from below caught their attention next. 

“For someone who isn’t really a superhero, you’re pretty great at it.” Kara said pridefully to her son. He would never admit it, but it made his heart warm to hear her say that. But unfortunately, their victory was short lived as J’onn came over Kara’s com. 

“Supergirl, we need you at the desert base!” He shouted “All the prisoners have been released!” Kara and Michael shared a look of terror and took off immediately for the base. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait.


End file.
